


A Bug to Bee talk

by DisorganizedKitten



Series: When in doubt, drabble it out. [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Animal Lifespan Au, Character arcs are fun but confusing, Chloe and Marinette are starting to make up, Chloe reform stories are my fav, Healing?, How do you tag this au?, I need reform stories, It's supposed to be sadish, Lifespan of an animal Au, So I write them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorganizedKitten/pseuds/DisorganizedKitten
Summary: It's a shock when you learn that you can't live more than three, maybe five, years anymore.And for all the fun it is being a Hero, is that worth it?Maybe, but sometimes, the reality hits hard.I wrote a thingy in the 'lifespan of animal' AU.





	A Bug to Bee talk

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my summer writing folder and decided now was a good a time to post it as anything.  
> I don't personally think that Chloe attacks Marinette because she's jealous, but when I just spit something out I don't always think it through.  
> I might expand this, but um, Audrey Bourgeois! I need to see this witch is action! Chloe backstory too!  
> I have explanations for almost everything in here. I think. I know I did when I wrote this, but afterwards is always when the ideas actually pan out nicely.  
> Anyways, enjoy this possible sadfest. ~DK

Queen B settled on the Eiffel tower, her usual bright attitude subdued. She loved being a hero, but the lifespan effect was a definite downside.

She had never thought that having a Miraculous could have a downside. Recently she was wondering if the other Miraculous did as well, or if she had just gotten the short straw for being so mean.

“Something on your mind?” Queen B jumped as Ladybug sat down beside her.

“Just, civilian stuff,” She denied quickly. What if Ladybug thought she was weak because she was worrying about this?

“The lifespan?” Ladybug guessed gently. Queen B nodded, not looking at her. Was she being selfish to worry about that? Had Ladybug guessed so easily because she just knew Chloe would think this way?

“It’s a little disconcerting knowing that unless we defeat Hawkmoth we won’t live to see our dreams come true, right?”

Queen B nodded again. “It’s weird having a time limit. I used to, well I always thought I’d have forever to do anything and everything I wanted. Now that I know I might not, everything’s different,” she confessed.

“Yeah. How are you holding up?”

“I’m,” Queen B swallowed. “Like I said, it’s weird. Today I almost broke down crying when my dad mentioned having grandchildren. I’m an only child, so when I die,”

“I know how you feel,” Ladybug spoke when Queen B trailed off, her voice tight. “My parents aren’t going to take it well. Some nights I feel like we’ll never catch Hawkmoth, and I cry about it. I’ve always had big dreams, and knowing I might never reach my goals, it leaves a hole sometimes, Queen.”

“That’s not something to be ashamed of?”

Ladybug snorted and shook her head. “Having emotions isn’t bad Queen B. Neither is being ambitious. That’s part of being human.”

Queen B scoffed. “Humans who’s lifespans are tied to animals.”

Ladybug shook her head. “It’s a bit ridiculous, isn’t it?”

“It’s utterly ridiculous! Where do the rest of our lifetimes go? Kwami are immortal, so they don’t need to siphon them, do they just get chopped off? Do they turn into power so we can transform? Or are Kwami immortal from taking out life force?”

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s just a side affect to scare off misusers,” Ladybug tossed out, shrugging again. Queen B noted, somewhere in the back of her mind, how fast they went from a serious to half-joking while talking. Was this how Chat Noir had helped Ladybug cope over the last seven months? Joking around whenever it came up?

“Are you okay with having the death sentence of a bee’s life?” Ladybug asked, nudging her.

“Yes? No? Not really,” Queen B sighed, “But at the same time, knowing I have a time limit has pushed me to fix my mistakes.”

“Mistakes?” Ladybug ventured, but her tone told Queen B she didn’t have to answer. She did anyways.

“Yes. I’ve, I haven’t been very nice recently. Like, four years recently.

“I’m trying to make up with people, but some are harder to talk with than others. Two in particular. One, who’s life I’ve made miserable for as long as I’ve known her, and another, who’s stayed by my side even when I was horrible and gave her every reason to leave me alone.

“I want to tell the one how much she means to me, and how thankful I am for her and her friendship. And I want to tell the other that I’m sorry, that nothing I said about her was ever true. I was just jealous, and didn’t know how to deal with it. The sight of her makes my blood boil, but, she’s really more worthy of a Miraculous than I am,” Queen B shook her head, her blonde ponytail flipping.

“And yet _you_ got the Miraculous. Queen B, that means something, okay? A Miraculous is both a blessing and a curse. You have to be worthy enough to wield one, and strong enough to do so knowing the consequences.”

Queen B smiled wryly. “Thanks Ladybug.”

“Although, there is a way to get around the side effects,” Ladybug noted, a moment later.

“What?” Queen B turned, an eyebrow raised.

“It’s what I do with Rena Rouge. She still has a normal lifespan because she isn’t constantly bonded to her Miraculous,” she explained, tapping her collarbone.

“So, if I take off the comb, and it resets?” Queen B asked, confused.

“Not exactly. You would have to reject it, or give it up temporarily.”

Queen B shook her head. “No thanks. I might do that right before my time is up, depending on how bad it gets, but like you said, strong enough to wield a Miraculous and deal with the consequences. I’ll keep going. Besides, making up is a good thing for me to do.”

Ladybug smiled, placing a hand on Queen B’s shoulder. “Thank you. I wouldn’t have blamed you if you said yes, but saying no proves you are truly worthy. I’m glad you’re on the team Queen B.”

Queen B felt herself puff up at the praise. “Thank you.”

“We should probably head in for the night, but, I’m proud of you B,” Ladybug stood up, starting to swing her yo-yo. “And, if you ever need to talk again, call me. Okay?”

“Okay,” Queen B nodded, standing up as well.  
Ladybug shot her one more smile before slinging the yo-yo out and swinging away. Queen B gave her half a minute to get far enough away before she headed back to Le Grande Paris. She flew into her room and detransformed, feeling better and ready to go to sleep at last.

“I’m so proud of you Chloe!” Pollen greeted the girl with a cheek hug as soon as she was out of the comb.

“Really Pollen?”

“Yes. I know Ladybug already told you this, but you’re strong. Even if you built your armor the wrong way, it was still thick enough to preserve the you that is a hero.”

“I-thank you Pollen.” That was another thing Chloe was doing more now that she had limited time, thanking people.

Chloe got Pollen a snack before actually following Ladybug’s advice and going to bed, feeling much better than she had since she learned she had limited time to live.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, not as sad as expected. I watched a ‘Scars to your beautiful’ animatic featuring Chloe, and that plus this AU kinda forced this into existence. I don’t like our current Chloe, but with the right character arc, I feel like she could be a very good reformed character.  
> The Queen’s fight trilogy has a lot to live up with me.


End file.
